


Wedding crashers

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Fun, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: The boys escape a wedding that they accidentally crashed





	Wedding crashers

Merlin couldn’t stop giggling and each time Arthur looked over, he burst out laughing, too.

They had just accidentally crashed a wedding and had been through their second champagne before they noticed this wasn’t Morgana’s fancy get-together. 

“Did you see the bride’s face?” The memory of the girl’s face when they tried to sneak out unnoticed was priceless and set Merlin off again.

Arthur held his belly. “Don’t…too funny!”

After a while they were just leaning against the wall, trying to catch their breaths and not to laugh again. 

“Let’s just hope nobody will crash our wedding.” Arthur turned to adjust Merlin’s bowtie.

Merlin stood stock-still. “What?”

“I said that I hope nobody will…oh.” Arthur blinked.

“You’re thinking about…getting married?”

Scratching the back of his neck, Arthur threw him a sheepish smile. “Yeah, kind of? Don’t you?”

“Well…” A fond smile took over Merlin’s face as he nodded. “…kind of?”


End file.
